Un sentimiento
by Hakuren Ryuna
Summary: Abie pasa un momento con su maestro y protector, Ray Dark, con quien comparte las dudas que tiene sobre sus propios sentimientos, aunque no se lo cuenta todo...


**Bueenas tardes ^^**

**Estos días no podré subir nada, ya que me voy a la aldea xDD unos días en el campo me vendrán bien...**

**Lo malo es que no tendré mi "a veces querido" ordenador xD**

**Bueno, como compensación, hoy he acabado el pequeño One- Shot que tenía empezado.**

**Me he inspirado en la plei del Jorobado de Notre Dame, especialmente en la escena donde Frollo le dice a Quasimodo que él es su único amigo en el mundo. (Es una peli tan triste y tan bonita... T^T)**

**Es un pequeño momento entre Abie Rayner, mi Oc, y Ray Dark, el entrenador de la Royal Academy.**

**Si habéis leido el fic _Black Rose_, sabreis que Abie fue acogida por Dark cuando sus pades murieron días después de que naciera.**

**Bueno, espero que os guste ^^ o que no os disguste demasiado.**

_**Dedicado a mi querida primita, la señorita Sharp, por ayudarme tanto, o al menos intentarlo xD con esos fics que no dejan de atormentarme por no saber como hacerlos ^^ te quiero mucho, primita xD**_

...

- Padre... ¿Me llamaba?

El despacho estaba oscuro, con una ténue luz azul, como siempre.

Las pantallas de ordenador mostrando imágenes de chicos entrenando duramente iluminaban el asiento, y también al hombre que reposaba en él.

Ray Dark observaba pacientemente las jugadas de sus chicos, mientras analizaba las supertécnicas.

El hombre se dio cuenta de la presencia que lo llamaba, pero ni siquiera se giró.

- Si, Abie. Acércate.

Abie Rayner, con su hermoso pelo negro y sus ojos verdes reluciendo en la oscuridad, se movió lentamente, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

- Puedo apreciar que tras este tiempo en el hospital, ya estás en perfecto estado.

- Así es. Todos nos hemos recuperado. Gracias por atendernos, padre. Nos ha venido bien.

- Me parece bien. Pero no me refería a eso. Aunque sabiendo que eres tú, ya debes de haberte dado cuenta.

- ... Si.

- Dime, Abie... ¿Quien fue el que te rescató cuando tus padres murieron?

- Usted.

- ¿Quien te dio tu nombre, y permitió que siguieras viviendo? ¿Quien te protegió de todo cuando no eras más que una recién nacida, que no tenía nada, ni siquiera pensamiento propio?

- ... Usted.

- ¿Y quien te dio tú propio equipo? ¿Quien creo un lugar especial para ti y para esos chicos como tú, desamparados por el mundo? ¿Quien te dio tu fuerza?

- ... Fue usted, padre.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué en tu mente siguen esas ideas de traicionarme?

- ... Yo jamás le traicionaría. Sabe que puede confiar en mí.

- Puedo confiar en Abie Rayner, si. Pero no en los sentimientos que han comenzado a forjarse en su interior. Después de todo lo que has vivido, después de todo lo que te he enseñado, sigues teniendo el deseo de ser una persona normal y corriente.

- Lo siento... he intentado evitar mis pensamientos, créame...

- Cuéntame lo que sientes, Abie. Se una buena hija, como siempre has sido.

- Padre... lo que últimamente no ha dejado de rondar mis pensamientos es... la necesidad de libertad.

- ¿Libertad? ¿Acaso no haces siempre lo que quieres? ¿No tienes todo lo que deseas?

- No es eso... Solo que siempre me acude la misma pregunta... ¿Por qué, existiendo un mundo tan grande, y habiendo tantas cosas por ver, siempre me ha mantenido aquí? Ni siquiera he salido una sola vez de la ciudad. Padre... siempre me ha tenido recluida, aunque me haya dejado hacer lo que quiera. Por mucho que me haya dado siempre lo que le he pedido, eso no cambia que sigo teniendo barreras que me impiden realizarme como persona. Quiero saber más del mundo en el que nací. No me importa no ser una persona normal. Pero a veces... me gustaría que la gente me reconociera, no solo por mi nombre, sino por como soy por dentro. Sabe que dentro de mí hay algo más que mi fuerza.

- Esos sentimientos... te hacen inestable, Abie.

- Ya lo se. Y temo no ser lo que usted quiere que sea. Siempre me ha protegido. Me ha criado, me ha dado una vida... quiero cumplir sus expectativas. Pero con estas dudas que tengo... Temo decepcionarle.

- Si sigues esos sentimientos nunca vencerás. Hazme caso. El mundo es duro, cruel y triste. No todos reciben el reconocimiento que se merecen. Incluso algunos reciben más de lo que deberían.

- ¿Pero qué necesidad hay de que mis compañeros y yo llevemos nuestra vida en secreto? Intento entenderlo, pero...

- Te aparto por tu bien, Abie. Si dejara que ahora salieras a conocer lo que tanto ansías, te harías daño. La gente es muy cruel. A la mínima debilidad que muestres de ti, la utilizarán sin pensarlo para causarte mal. Siempre has sido distinta de los demás. Tienes más potencial que cualquier persona normal. Y eso asusta a la gente, eso hará que no confíen en ti, y acaben por dañarte. Por eso jamás debes fiarte de nadie, solo de mí y de William, que para eso es tu protector. Recuerda como era él antes. Hace tiempo él vino a mí con las mismas dudas que tienes tú ahora. Él lo comprendió, y ahora es la persona más fiel que podrías encontrar.

La chica se arrodilló y se apoyó en las piernas de Dark.

- Es muy bueno conmigo. Lo siento, padre... Lamento ser tan débil. No volveré a pensar así.

- No te culpes. Eres jóven e inexperta todavía. Pero llegará un momento en que todo cambiará para ti, y verás con mucha más claridad. Sabrás que esos sentimientos solo te perjudican. Hay que deshacerse de ellos, ya que al final te harán daño. Perderás tus facultades y tu fuerza, y solo podrás pensar en eso, dejando de lado lo que es más importante. Elimina esos sentimientos que te hacen sentir presa, y entonces estarás bien contigo misma.

- Creo que ya lo entiendo. Muchas gracias. Quiero que se sienta orgulloso de mí. Que el haberme dedicado tanto no haya sido en vano.

- Eres una buena niña.

El hombre acarició el pelo de la chica, mientras sonreía satisfecho.

Al fin y al cabo, Abie no tenía más de trece años. Aún era una niña, y necesitaba que la guiaran.

- Por cierto, Abie.

- ¿Si?

- Pronto me iré por un tiempo. William y tú tendreis que haceros cargo de los demás. Ya le he dado instucciones.

- De acuerdo. ¿Puedo saber?

- Me marcho con un nuevo equipo, ya que si sigo aquí me volverán a encontrar. No hace falta que os preocupeis, en cuanto logre lo que quiero volveré y seguiremos entrenando las nuevas supertécnicas.

- Está bien.

- Anda, ve a entrenar. Y piensa en lo que hemos hablado.

- Claro.

La chica se levantó y dio un cariñoso abrazo a su creador, para luego abandonar la estancia.

En la puerta le esperaba Will, como siempre.

- ¿Has resuelto eso que te preocupaba? ¿Se lo has contado todo?

- Más o menos... bueno, vamos. Hablaremos más tranquilos fuera, en el jardín. Hoy tenemos mucho que hacer.

- Si.

Abie comenzó a caminar, con Will detrás, como si la escoltara.

En ese momento se cruzaron en su camino dos chicos, uno con el pelo celeste y un parche en un ojo, y otro con rastas atadas en una coleta alta, y unos googles que ocultaban sus ojos.

Hicieron una reverencia, como de costumbre, y continuaron su camino.

Abie cruzó su mirada con el chico de las rastas, y le sonrió tiernamente, como siempre, mientras ladeaba la cabeza y volvía a caminar tranquilamente.

Cuando salieron al jardín y la chica se sentó sobre la hierba, Will cogió una de las muchas rosas que había y se la ofreció.

Ella la olió maravillada, mientras suspiraba.

- No creo que un sentimiento tan hermoso pueda ser tan malo...

...

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece a mí, sino a Level-5._

_Abie Rayner es un personaje creado por mí._


End file.
